spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rowan Earthwood
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spelljammer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Neogi page. I am a welcome bot, but please leave a message on our founder's talk page if you need any help! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:28, July 15, 2010 Thanks for your help organising the creatures Hi Rowan, Welcome to Spelljammer Wiki. Thanks for your help putting lots of creatures into categories. A lot of those articles need to be improved and it will be a lot easier to do that if they can be found by categories. David Shepheard 02:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for finding the constellations Hi Rowan, Great to see you back here. Thanks for adding stuff about constellations to the Realmspace article. I've added the constellations you listed to Template:Realmspace, so that people will be able to see them from all of the pages that template covers. If I can find any other FR constellations I'll add them to the template too. I've also added Category:ItV canon to the Realmspace page (as that category gets added to every page that uses content from Into the Void. The idea of the canon categories, is that someone can use them to identify all the different bits of canon contained in an individual book. I saw that you changed your mind about the citation style. I've been having thoughts about that myself. I can see that there could be some benefits to naming the author as well as the products. I've checked out citations on other wikis and some of them have citations very similar to your: *'Nigel Findley (September 1991). Into the Void. p. 171. TSR, Inc. ISBN 1-56076-154-7' One thing I dislike is that some citation styles put the surname first (i.e. 'Findlley, Nigel'). Plenty of other places do that. I've been looking Forgotten Realms Wiki, where they have some citation templates to make this easier for people. If we could settle on a citation style, we could create citation templates for every book and people would just need to plug in the page numbers. What do you think of getting a template to do citations like this?: 'Nigel Findley (Sep 1991). Into the Void. page 171. TSR, Inc. ISBN 1-56076-154-7' Or like this, if there is more than one page?: *'Nigel Findley (Sep 1991). Into the Void. pages 1-10. TSR, Inc. ISBN 1-56076-154-7' I've also been looking at at references template to make the size of the text in the citations smaller. I think that will make things look less cluttered. If I could sort out the individual book citation templates, I could also get them to automatically add articles into the matching category for canon, at the same time. I don't have the Spelljammer Wiki manual of style written yet, but one thing I would like to do is have the articles explain things from an in-character view (so people don't need to constantly write 'Toril is a fictional world in the Spelljammer campaign setting.'). I've been wondering what to do about the additional astronomicals and constellations. I think I may make a simple list (rather than use Template:Main, as I do with the planets). But that information about two constellations merging into one is going to be useful to the reader. David "Big Mac" Shepheard (talk) 14:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC)